Pokemon RevolutionAdulthood
by Light Screener
Summary: Getting trapped in the Distortion World leaves Ash with a brand new world to explore. As he does so, an old friend shows up to act as his guide into adulthood.
1. Chapter 1

_This story is drawing inspiration from other tales read on . If you happen to recognize one of your own ideas in the story it is a compliment. This is the disclaimer. I don't own Pokémon._

Pokémon Revolution

Adulthood-Prologue

In the ancient past, the people whose descendents inherited the land of Sinnoh worshipped the almighty Arceus, the Lake Trio and the Great Dragons of Time, Space, and Dimensions. As these people slowly began to explore the world they came across other humans and pokémon. The world was revealed to have Kanto, Johto, Hoenn, Sinnoh, the Sevii Islands, Orre, Almia and Fiore. As word spread of the power of the Legendary Pokémon a group of people who called themselves The Brotherhood of Blood sought to harness and control all Legendary Pokémon. As the Brotherhood began searching for a means to control Legendary Pokémon, they found the Elemental Plates. These Plates were fragments of Arceus' power, meant to keep this god from using its power to destroy the world as per its vow to humans and pokémon alike. The Brotherhood also found the Azure Flute, an instrument that when played by someone pure of heart, calls forth Arceus. With a weapon built to utilize the Plates for controlling Arceus, The Brotherhood began to force all to bow before them. However, twelve warriors, three from Kanto, Johto, Hoenn and Sinnoh each, arose with their seemingly destined pokémon partners united to defeat the Brotherhood. These warriors were known only by the names that the Grand Master of The Brotherhood of Blood gave them as a curse. From the Kingdom of Kanto; Lord Red and his Charizard, Lord Green and his Venusaur and Lady Blue and her Blastoise. From the Kingdom of Johto; Lord Gold and his Typhlosion, Lord Silver and his Meganium and Lady Crystal and her Feraligatr. From the Confederate of Hoenn; Lord Sapphire and his Swampert, Lord Emerald and his Sceptile and Lady Ruby and her Blaziken. From the Theocracy of Sinnoh; Lord Diamond and his Torterra, Lord Pearl and his Infernape and Lady Platinum and her Empoleon. These twelve warriors fought for near of a decade to take down the Brotherhood. Once the Brotherhood was destroyed the pokémon partners of the warriors were honored by becoming the starter pokémon for their respective regions.

As the millennia have passed most of this time has been forgotten. Many trainers have risen to the ancient call that brought forth the Ancient Twelve. Others have followed the path of the Grand Master of The Brotherhood of Blood, such as; Team Rocket, Team Aqua, Team Magma and Team Galactic. As the world has changed most of the tales of the past have been lost, such as the Tale of the Shadow Pokémon.

Ash Ketchum, one of thousands of aspiring trainers reaching for the top, has managed to distinguish himself as a unique individual. He is known as a friend of Legendary Pokémon, an Aura User and is regarded as a truly loyal friend. However, even this kind boy has skeletons in his closet.

Ashton Don Ketchum has three possible fathers and his mother doesn't know who it is.

Ash Ketchum is now nineteen years old. He is regarded as an up and coming prodigy. Top Sixteen at Indigo Plateau; Top Eight at The Silver Conference and Evergrande City and Top Four at Sinnoh Castle. Conqueror of the Orange Islands and both divisions of the Battle Frontier. After just barely losing to Nando at the Sinnoh League Ash Ketchum and a few of his friends; Brock, Dawn, Barry, Zoey, Paul, Nando, Kenny, alongside Sinnoh Champion Cynthia headed off to Spear Pillar to stop the nefarious plot of Team Galactic. Cyrus, leader of Team Galactic, succeeded in capturing Sinnoh's Lake Trio, Uxie, Azelf and Mesprit, in order to control The Legendary Dragons Dialga and Palkia. Unfortunately Cynthia had inadvertently kept valuable information from Cyrus. The Legendary Dragons are in fact a Dragon Trio, The Dragons of Time, Space and Dimensions. Using the power of the Lake Trio, Cyrus was able to draw out Dialga and Palkia and began to master their powers. He also ripped a hole in the fabric of the universe allowing the third Dragon, the Dimensional Dragon Giratina, to arrive on Earth. The presence of all three dragons in Spear Pillar wrecked havoc across Sinnoh. After teaming up with Paul to take down the Team Galactic scientist Pluto, Ash rushes over to stop Cyrus, who had been engaged in a fierce battle with Cynthia. As Cyrus is just about to alter all reality Giratina opens the portal to its world, the Torn World, even bigger and it drew in the fool who tried to make himself a god. Unfortunately Ash and his pokémon were pulled into the Torn World along with Cyrus.

It is now three years since that horrific day; most of Ash's friends have been forced to give up hope of him ever coming back, all except for one of his two oldest friends. Shortly beyond the fork that splits the path to Mt. Silver and the road to Silver Town at a well known lake constantly visited by travelers. On this day a blue-eyed brunette, nineteen years old from Pallet Town is resting with her team of pokémon. She is in a pair of white sneakers with red accent marks, white socks, a knee length red skirt and a sleeveless blue shirt with black accents. At her side is a white sailor's hat with red arch in the front. Surrounding both her and the lake are her team of six pokémon. Hovering over the entire area is a pink and blue bird-like thing acting very oddly. Resting in the strongest of the trees is a very large reptilian creature with rocky grey skin and wings. A small flower like creature is sun-bathing near the entrance to the glade. A yellow and blue lupine beast is resting next to a black hound with horn-like protrusions on its head. The final monster is a pink, stupid-looking beast with a glaring shell biting down on its tail lounging in the lake. The young woman is Reiko Blueleaf. She is the heiress to the massive Blueleaf fortune. Even though she expects this day to be one of relaxation after several years of hard training it is just the beginning.


	2. Chapter 2

Pokémon Revolution

Adulthood-Reunions and Introductions Part 1

Porygon, an artificial pokémon created forty years ago by Silph Co. in Saffron City, is regarded by many to be an abomination. Some people, especially its creators, are able to see just how useful Porygon can be. Twenty years after Porygon became well known to the world Silph Co. released an Upgrade. Despite Porygon's ability to go almost any where on Earth is failed to be able to get into space. The Upgrade fixed this problem. By equipping a Porygon with an Upgrade and then trading it to someone else induces evolution. Porygon evolves into Porygon 2. Barely a decade after Porygon 2's inception, a group of radical developers at Silph Co. proposed a second upgrade for the Porygon line. The Silph Co. Board of Directors decided that this new upgrade was far too dangerous. It also helped that many people were growing sympathetic towards Porygon and Porygon 2, the upgrade was predicted to force new programs onto a Porygon 2. The upgrade was seen as torture. The developers of the upgrade were thrown out of Silph Co.

In revenge this scientists secretly produced the upgrade as a disc and surreptitiously left it new major cities. As trainers began finding these discs they realized that only Porygon 2 would be able to use them. Trainers equipped the disc, which due to its questionable legality came to be called the Dubious Disc, to their Porygon 2 and then traded them to induce evolution. Unlike in the original lab test trade induced evolution did not torture the Porygon 2. On the other end of the trade Porygon 2 evolved into Porygon-Z. Unfortunately, Porygon-Z are very difficult to deal with as the Dubious Disc turns them into living computer glitches.

Reiko, however, is one of the few individuals in the world to have successfully trained a Porygon-Z. On this vacation day Reiko's Porygon-Z is hovering above the area doing its standard routine, scanning everything nearby. On this day the Glitch finds something completely foreign to its databanks. It flies down to its mistress and starts beeping, squawking, and making all sorts of random noises. Listening very closely Reiko is able to mentally determine that Porygon-Z has found a weird energy signature in the lake. Jamming her hat on her head, she walks briskly over to the water/psychic type Slowbro. "Hey, Slowbro, Porygon-Z says that there is something strange in the lake, would you mind checking it out?" she asks her swimmer after crouching down by the lakeside. Yawning and nodding, he slowly makes his way underwater.

Keeping a watchful gaze Slowbro sees a strange unnatural swirling vortex at the very bottom of the lake. Seeing this as a threat to his trainer, Slowbro charges his psychic powers and dives down to deal with the vortex. As the pink biped lands quietly on the lakebed two things are ejected from vortex. Through his long years of traveling with Reiko he is able to identify a human male and a Pikachu. Seeing that both human and pokémon are unconscious he grabs them both and heads for the surface. Using his shell as a propeller, he makes it in a minute. Throwing both victims on the surface Slowbro uses his psychic abilities to alert his trainer and teammates as to what he saw. Porygon-Z uses its thin wings to perform CPR on the Pikachu while spinning its beak to get air into the Pikachu's lungs. Once all the water had been cleared out the blue and yellow beast, Manectric slowly starts to recharge the Pikachu.

While all of this is taking place Reiko is resuscitating the guy Slowbro brought up. As he slowly starts to come around, Reiko takes a look at him. _Why on earth does this guy look so familiar and where did he and that Pikachu come from? Looks like he is about my age so, he's about nineteen roughly. I guess that the Pikachu is his. It looks like he has almost completely worn out his clothes. All he has is a ratty old jacket and a pair of cargo pants with a bad patch job. I just cannot figure out why he looks so familiar._ Just as she tries to place him, he begins to wake. Coughing and slowly blinking the man asks, "Where are we?" in a rough and weak voice. Noticing the belt of pokémon around his waist she sees that he is a trainer and/or coordinator. Leaning back she responds with, "We are at a well known lake just off the trail junction the splits between Silver Town and Mt. Silver itself." Slowly trying to digest this information the man can only think of his pokémon. He slowly starts to reach for his pokéballs and releases the rest of his battling team. The five creatures that emerge are varied from each other and from Reiko's team. The man has, alongside his Pikachu, a Staraptor, a Floatzel, an Infernape, a Gliscor and a Torterra. They all crowd around either their master or Pikachu. With a genuine smile on his face he goes to sleep knowing that his pokémon are safe.

Unable to get anymore out of the guy Reiko proceeds to use Porygon-Z to talk to the guy's team. After getting the whole story out of his pokémon Reiko is amazed at what she has been told. _Never would have though that one of my oldest friends would turn up randomly like this. Well Ash Ketchum, you certainly have been true to form, you and your hero complex. To be trapped in the Distortion World for three years, what he's going to have to go through to just get caught up. Maybe there is something to mercy killing after all. What are thinking girl?! Get a grip; killing is wrong, always wrong unless there's no quality of life._ Shaking her head at this last thought she sees that all the pokémon except for Porygon-Z are asleep. Realizing that they have the right idea she goes over to her bag and pulls out an old blanket and covers up with it.

As Ash attempts control himself his mind is consumed by the visions of what happened in the Distortion World. Images of Cyrus filled with the powers of Dialga and Palkia, the confusion the Distortion World itself and the rage and ferocity of Giratina. What is the real nightmare is not the delusional maniac who wants to be God, but the raw hatred emanating from the Dimensional Dragon. Such hate that no matter how far away he got from the monster he could still feel it in the depths of his bones and the farthest recesses of his mind. Reiko is suddenly disturbed by something. Her first thought is that she had just gotten to sleep; her second is that all the pokémon are trying to tell her something. She quickly gathers her wits about her and sees that Ash is caught in some sort of nightmare. Turning immediately to Slowbro she tells it to, "Get me inside his head and I'll try to bring him around." Mentally preparing herself, she calls up the calm that she was known for around Pallet Town when she was younger. Slowbro uses it psychic power to gently touch his mistress's mind. Gaining permission from her he guides her to the turbulent mind of Ash Ketchum. She is immediately exposed to the horrific images and feelings of Ash's unending nightmare. Reiko recognizes Cyrus from the official reports of the incident and Giratina from the pokémon encyclopedias her family has in their library.

She gingerly minces her way to the place where Ash is on the ground, staring in shock and fear. She looks at the scene that has frozen Ash in his place. Repeating over and over again is Cyrus' death by Giratina. She registers this without a thought and steps in front of Ash blocking out the execution. Ash barely recognizes who's in front of him until some unconscious process kicks in. Crying out "Reiko!" he wakes up from sheer amazement. Broken free of his nightmare he sits up violently and starts hacking while Slowbro quickly pulls Reiko out of Ash's mind. Looking around frantically, Ash stutters out a question. "W-w-what d-did you s-see?" Just now realizing how vulnerable her old friend is at this moment she delicately replies with, "It was real blur of images the only thing that seemed real was Giratina." Visibly relaxing, Ash asks for some updates on what has changed since his disappearance.

"Well, to start with not just anyone can have a pokémon anymore. Shortly after you vanished Team Galactic got a new leader, some old scientist named Charon. Once people got wind of the fact that the authorities couldn't touch Team Galactic without hard evidence a whole bunch of ordinary citizens banded together with their pokémon and attacked. The entire thing was a huge disaster. In the aftermath, the Pokémon Leagues decided that all captured pokémon had to be registered. Also, you can only have a pokémon if you are in a pokémon related profession. In other words, the only people who have pokémon any more are trainers, coordinators, breeders, researchers, police officers, Gym Leaders, Elite Four members and the Champions. Everyone is now in a massive database that contains your battle record, name, age, date of birth, hometown, a list of all your pokémon, and your picture, which gets updated if you enter into a major competition like League Conferences and Grand Festivals. We'll need to head up to Silver Town in order to get you registered as a legal trainer. If you aren't, then you could get thrown in jail." Nodding at such a huge change from what he was used to, Ash proceeds to ask about the Gym Leaders.

Johto Gym Leaders (Information Drawn from on Heart Gold and Soul Silver.)

Violet City

Falkner

Staraptor

Noctowl

Swellow

Honchkrow

Pelipper

Pidgeot

Azalea Town

Bugsy

Shedinja

Vespiquen

Pinsir

Heracross

Yanmega

Scizor

Goldenrod City

Whitney

Bibarel

Lickilicky

Clefable

Girafarig

Delcatty

Miltank

Ecruteak City

Morty

Drifblim

Dusknoir

Sableye

Mismagius

Gengar

Gengar

Cianwood City

Chuck

Medicham

Hitmonchan

Hitmonlee

Breloom

Primeape

Poliwrath

Olivine City

Jasmine

Bronzong

Skarmory

Empoleon

Metagross

Magnezone

Steelix

Mahogany Town

Pryce

Abomasnow

Glalie

Froslass

Dewgong

Walrein

Mamoswine

Blackthorn City

Claire

Dragonair

Gyarados

Aerodactly

Charizard

Kingdra

Dragonite

Kanto Gym Leaders

Pewter City

Brock

Golem

Relicanth

Omastar

Kabutops

Rampardos

Onix

Cerulean City

Misty

Quagsire

Lapras

Lanturn

Floatzel

Milotic

Starmie

Vermillion City

Lt. Surge

Magnezone

Electrode

Manectric

Electivire

Pachirisu

Raichu

Saffron City

Sabrina

Espeon

Mr. Mime

Jynx

Wobbuffet

Gallade

Alakazam

Celadon City

Erika

Jumpluff

Victreebel

Bellossom

Tangrowth

Fuchsia City

Janine

Ariados

Toxicroak

Weezing

Drapion

Crobat

Venomoth

Cinnabar Island

Blaine

Torkoal

Camerupt

Rapidash

Magcargo

Houndoom

Magmortar

Viridian City

Gary

Machamp

Arcanine

Exeggutor

Rhyperior

Tyranitar

Pidgeot

It is at this point that Ash decides to stop her since it is now sunrise. "I guess I better go into Silver Town and get registered and probably buy some new clothes while I'm at it." He says trying to make a joke of his current condition. Raising one eyebrow Reiko looks at him as if he is stupid. "Do you really think that I'm just going to let you waltz off on your own after I just got you back? What is wrong with you? You and I are sticking together from now on. This way I can make sure you don't get into trouble. Besides, registration costs money unless you go through a trainers' school and so do clothes. And I highly doubt that you have enough cash on you to do all that." She makes this little speech as she gets up and dusts off her skirt giving Ash a brief glimpse of the black biking shorts underneath. Taking this stride he sees that this is why she doesn't seem to mind traveling in the wild in a skirt.

The two of them return their pokémon and clear out the campsite and make for the ancient city where the Kings of Johto ruled, Silver Town. As they make their way to the local pokémon center Ash is amazed at how much Silver Town looks less like a town and more like a city. The citizens of Silver Town however, are amazed that well-groomed girl would be walking beside a smelly hobo as if they were equals. When they finally arrive Nurse Joy immediately recognizes the man's worn out look. Checking her records she finds only one room is available. "I am so sorry, but there is only one room available right now and it only has one bed." She tells them apologetically. For a split second Ash is about to do the gentlemanly thing when, "That's alright Nurse Joy. We can share the room. It's only for one night." Reiko quickly overrides Ash as she takes the key. Pointing them down the hall, Ash and Reiko head off to their room while an elderly woman with her grandkids looks appalled. Once inside the room they both see that it is well cared for. Before Ash can even try Reiko once again overrides him. "Don't even Ash; you need the bed more than I do. I'll be fine with the chair. It's not that big of a deal." Setting down their bags Reiko pulls out a certain pokéball almost automatically. The Glitch, Porygon-Z, comes out and with some unknown signal starts measuring Ash. Feeling very uncomfortable with such an unusual pokémon hovering around him, Ash asks Reiko, "What's the deal?" Just after asking this question Porygon-Z forces Ash to spread his legs so that it can get his inseam and waist size. Reiko responds in a very matter-of-fact voice, "Porygon-Z and I are going to buy you some new clothes while you're sleeping. Afterwards we'll get you registered and then go get some lunch." With this said she looks over at Porygon-Z and seeing that it's finished pushes Ash on to the bed, grabs her wallet and exits the room. Unfortunately for Ash he can't do anything about this as sleep overtakes him the moment his head hits the pillow.

Closing the door behind her, Reiko walks into the reception area only to be stopped the elderly lady she had barely noticed earlier. "I don't know where you're from young lady but, here in Johto men and women don't share a room unless they are married. Don't you have any self-respect or are you expecting that man to take your virtue?" The old woman says to Reiko haughtily. Glaring downward in a lordly manner Reiko replies scathingly, "Firstly, what I choose to do with my virtue is no concern of yours. Secondly, the two of us happen to be the closest of friends and would never betray each other. Thirdly, He wouldn't even know how to take a woman's virtue." With this she exits the pokémon center scowling at the old woman's arrogance.

Porygon-Z proceeds to beep rhythmically reminding its trainer of what she came out here to do. Reiko purposely goes directly to the high-end clothing store she heard about from her cousins in Johto. Using Porygon-Z's measurements she manages to pick out eight outfits for Ash. All of them durable clothes designed not to shown wear and tear of harsh environments and some rather racy men's underwear. Just as she is going to the counter she suddenly remembers the one accessory that both she and Ash have to have. "Aahh! I almost forgot to get a hat. How could I be so stupid?" she angrily berates herself as she stomps off to find Ash the perfect hat. Sighing at the completion of her first task she brings her purchases to the counter. Reiko is organizing the clothes she bought while being seemingly oblivious to the stares and whispers of other people in the store.

Taking a deep breath to calm herself, Reiko is able to pull off an air of supreme detachment. She pays for the clothes and heads back to the pokémon center. Seeing Ash asleep she quietly enters and lays out his new wardrobe. Deciding to give him a few more minutes, she goes to talk to Nurse Joy. Once inside the lobby she sees a group of novice trainers talking animatedly about their future League battles. Smiling at the sight she goes right up to Nurse Joy in a quite pleasant mood. "Hello, how may I help you?" the nurse asks smiling cheerfully. Maintaining her good mood Reiko answers with, "My friend and I left some of out pokémon here, could you check on their condition for me?" Nodding briefly, Nurse Joy checks her computer records. "It says right here that all of your pokémon are ready to go. However your friend's pokémon will need to stay here until tomorrow. They're really worn out." This works out perfectly for Reiko as she doesn't plan on leaving until tomorrow.

Thanking Nurse Joy, Reiko collects her pokémon and goes back to their room. Ash is by this time awake. Sitting down in the chair Reiko looks at him appraisingly, "Get enough sleep?" Ash responds to this with a yawn and some stretches. Looking curiously at the new backpack, Ash asks, "What's up?" Suddenly filled with mirth Reiko looks at her male companion slyly and answers, "They're your new clothes. You can change into what I laid out on the nightstand after you take a good long shower. Laughing softly he grabs the aforementioned outfit and heads over to the showers. "Hey!" his female companion calls out as she tosses him some shampoo and body wash. Gesturing his thanks he continues towards his goal, to be clean.

On the way over there he overhears some young teen boys whispering to themselves. "How many times do you guys think he's hit that?" The eldest one begins. At this point the boys start picking out numbers in exceedingly loud voices. This eventually draws the attention of a much older man in his forties. "What on earth do you children think you're talking about?" He yells out angrily. The boys shamelessly point to Ash and say, "Him and his ho." The man gives Ash a look of utter disgust and leads the boys away all the while berating them for the vulgar language. At this point Ash remembers that he has forgotten to grab a towel. Just as he is about to go back and get one, Porygon-Z hovers to him with a towel draped over itself. He grabs the towel off its body as it says, in a smooth feminine voice, "Nurse Joy wishes to keep your pokémon until tomorrow. Once you have bathed join Mistress Reiko and myself in the lobby." The pink and blue creature floats off without giving Ash time to respond.

Heading into the nearest shower Ash takes a look at what Reiko gave him. The shampoo is anti-itch blend with herbal infusions. The body wash called Volcanic Scrub; it apparently has volcanic rock mixed in to it. Ash gladly strips off the raggedy clothes he has been forced to wear for the last three years. He slowly gets into the shower enjoying the feeling of the spray. As he cleans himself off he thinks back to how much things have changed. _It's amazing how different things are now. Koga is now part of the Johto Elite Four while his daughter Janine has taken over the Fuchsia City Gym. Gary has even managed to get the Viridian City Gym! Even Reiko seems to have gotten somewhere. I feel so out of place right now. It almost looks like my friends have forgotten me. Misty and Brock seem to be totally focused on their Gyms. It's like there's no place that I fit in anymore._ The sound of someone stomping in to the shower area interrupts his musings. He hears someone grumbling. "Where'd that player get off to?" Getting that sense that the man is talking about him Ash scowls to himself. _What is wrong with these people? Calling me a player, it's not that hard to be friends with people of the opposite sex. And what right do these idiots to tell me who I can and can't hang around with? _With his anger mounting he finishes up his shower, grabs a towel and starts getting dressed. As he spreading out his new outfit (It is the one worn by Red in the Firered and Leafgreen games) he is forcibly reminded that his old friend Reiko has a warped sense of humor. Instead of pulling out a pair of boxers or even briefs, Reiko has left him with two options: Go commando or wear the crimson thong. _She is so going to get it this time._ Deciding that to go commando would, while flying, probably cause more harm than good he **very reluctantly** puts on the horrid thong. As he heads back to the room he realizes that he has forgotten something, _I need a shave._ As if reading his mind, Porygon-Z shows up and uses its Sharpen attack on its wings.

Coming into their room, Ash lets Reiko get a sight of the new Ash Ketchum. Deciding that now is not the time to bring up the dreaded th_i_ng, Ash asks his companion, "Where to now?" She grabs her bag telling him, "Now we get you registered as a trainer. Then it's off to lunch." Following suit, Ash heads out with Pikachu in its customary place. As they move about both of them are able to fully take in the sights of Silver Town. One new addition is the massive registration office that connects to a Trainers' school, Silver Preparatory Academy. Nodding towards the large double doors, Reiko makes her way inside. Ash follows her lead.

The inside of the building is what could be called a modern marvel. It contains the latest technology and security. Reiko steps back and lets him absorb everything. Ash sees a sign that reads, "Registration-6 to 12 years experience" heading over to the counter below the sign, Ash starts the registration process. Handing over his pokédex, all of Ash's personal information is recorded into a massive database. Everything goes smoothly until the end. "That'll be 300 bucks." The receptionist says in a nasal voice. With the woman sitting looking at him as if he were a moron, Ash blinks multiple times before Reiko strolls past and surreptitiously slips him some money.

With that ordeal over and done with Ash steps aside and starts scanning the crowd for Reiko. Due to both their heights he is able to spot her easily. Once he gets there Reiko starts to motion them to leave when someone blocks their path. "It is quite obvious that you have not abandoned your wild beauty. You are truly a goddess of greatness." Bowing before her is a comparatively short guy in a bright maroon suit with wide split coattails and a decorated matching mask. For no apparent reason Ash's vision becomes tinged with red. Stepping between Reiko and the little man Ash angrily asks him, "Who are you?" Pikachu jumps off his perch and objectively observes the scene. The little man is like a Caterpie before the pair of Kangaskahn that are its trainer and his friend. Getting over the shock, Reiko puts a hand on Ash's shoulder and pulls him back. Getting between the two males, she makes introductions. Gesturing to the smaller male Reiko says, "Ash this is Will Keane, the Elite Fourth of Johto. He is a Psychic trainer." She then motions to Ash and tells Will Keane, "Will, this is Ash Ketchum from Pallet Town in Kanto." Graciously nodding, Will offers his hand to Ash. With his vision returning to normal, Ash calms down and shakes Will's hand. It is just now the Ash and Reiko notice that everybody is ignoring them. Putting her hands on her hips, Reiko arches one eyebrow at Will. "What did you do?" she asks acidly. Looking nervous for the first time Will timidly answers, "I used a psychic projection to conceal us. I know how much you dislike public spectacles, Reiko." Groaning in exasperation, Reiko pulls down her hat and starts to mutter obscenities into it. Somehow being able to read her body language, Ash is able to figure out the question she is about to ask. "What do you want, Will?" Still holding her hat, Reiko is amazed that Ash asked the same question that she was about to. Composing himself, Will is able to answer with, "Would you like to join myself and a companion for lunch?" Looking at each other, Reiko and Ash see no reason to decline. Will maintains his illusion as they exit the building and head over to an outdoor café.

Walking over to a woman with stark white hair and matching pants, vest and heels, they sit down for lunch. Reiko takes it upon herself to make the introductions. Looking over to the woman first she says, "Karen, this is my friend Ash Ketchum. He's from Pallet Town like I am." Karen proceeds to undress Ash with her eyes all the while smirking sensuously. Reiko and Will share a look of exasperation; this happens to be Karen's modus operandi with most good-looking males. This continues for a few minutes, Ash just fidgets uncomfortably while Will starts to count the seconds in his head and Reiko mutters under her breathe, "Where's Lorelei when you need her." Amazingly it is Pikachu who manages to stop Karen's lusty gaze, no one wants a Thunderbolt to the face.

The four trainers enjoy an amiable lunch. They all talk about battle strategies and even exchange tips. Will pays for the whole meal. As they depart, Reiko asks Ash "So, what do you think of those two?" Taking the time think Ash comes up with a fair assessment of the Elite trainers. "Will seems like an okay guy. He's a little more forward than I would've expected from a psychic trainer. Karen on the other hand, is just a little bit creepy. Fortunately, that doesn't stop her from being a good trainer." The two of them head back to the pokémon center to catch up on more sleep since they are leaving early to go to Pallet Town on Reiko's massive Aerodactyl.

Both Ash and Reiko are able to wake early. As Reiko and Porygon-Z plot out their flight plan, Ash goes into the lobby to collect his pokémon from an on-duty Blissey. After a quick breakfast they go to a large meadow about half a mile outside of Silver Town to take off. It is now that Ash learns of the law against any pokémon flying inside of a city. This morning also provides Ash of the world's largest Aerodactyl. She is twelve feet tall, more than double the size of a normal Aerodactyl, in prehistoric times she was a queen of all Fossil pokémon. Patting her monster's side she tells Ash, "This is Queena, she is one of the most powerful flyers Earth and one of my most loyal friends." Looking in awe of this great beast Ash is amazed at the raw power emanating off it in waves. They get on the monster's back and head off for Pallet Town, ignorant of how much things have changed.


	3. Chapter 3

Pokémon Revolution

Adulthood-Reunions and Introductions Part 2

Flying high above the patch-work quilt of the world, Reiko, Ash and their pokémon wing their way to Pallet Town. To make sure she doesn't use all of her energy, Queena makes excellent use of air currents. The sudden rises and falls cause Pikachu to cling to his trainer's head and Ash wraps his hands tighter around Reiko's waist. During a long stretch of gliding Ash slowly and subtly moves his hands suggestively lower. Normally at this point Reiko would drive her elbow into the guy's face but, she figures that Ash may not be entirely aware of what he's doing. _I'll give him the benefit of the doubt, __for now._ The journey takes most of the day it is nearly suppertime when they land. Queena finds a sizable field just a mile outside of Pallet Town to land in. Ash manages to note that Queena lands much smoother then his Charizard. Returning the monster to her pokéball, Reiko breathes in the air of Pallet Town. Then she and Ash head off to, as Ash puts it, "Home, sweet home."

As the two prodigals approach the familiar sight of Ash's childhood home there is something shocking awaiting them. "Where did all these pokémon come from?" Ash asks stupefied at the large amount of pokémon running around the house. Just as he is about to step forward someone pulls him back. "Listen to me, listen very closely. You have been declared legally dead. No one has heard or seen you in three years. Wait out here for my signal while I prepare your mom for what is about to happen. You also need to be warned that…" Reiko stops whispering in Ash's ear and steels herself for what could truly hurt Ash. "Your mom may not be able to accept that you're actually alive. She could reject you. Everyone might not be able to come to terms with you alive. You need to brace yourself for a long fight to get your life back. Remember, no matter what happens I am always by your side." Ash is frozen and chilled by these words unable to move. Squeezing his shoulder, Reiko slowly heads towards the door. The pokémon just ignore her as she walks.

Knocking on the door Reiko waits for a response. A middle-aged woman with fading brown hair answers. Gasping in shock as she recognizes the woman in front of her, Delia Ketchum cries out, "Reiko!" Hearing his mother's voice almost destroys Ash's self-control. As Delia urges Reiko inside, it takes everything Ash has to remain in control. Reiko sees that Delia has not really changed the house since Reiko first left Pallet Town at age ten. She also notices that there are no pictures of Ash in the house. Hesitating about the chaos she's about to unleash, Reiko almost decides to keep Ash hidden from the world, rather than wreak untold havoc on this poor woman unbelievably cheerful. Gripping the ancient symbol of her family, she forces herself to go through with it. As the two woman sit down in the living room with tea, Reiko starts to question Delia. "Mrs. Ketchum, I have something very important to tell you. It has to do with Ash." Upon hearing this, Mrs. Ketchum goes deathly pale and her breathing becomes scarily shallow. Putting her hand on the older woman's shoulder, Reiko stares directly into Mrs. Ketchum's eyes and somehow calms her down. Leaning back Reiko decides to break the news quickly. "Mrs. Ketchum, two days ago, in Johto, I found him. He's back and he's alive." At this point standing right behind Reiko is Ash Ketchum.

"It's been two hours already, when is Mom gonna wake up?" Ash asks irately. Rolling her eyes in irritation, Reiko reminds him that, "I don't know when she'll come around so stop asking me already." The two young adults are waiting around for the older woman to wake from her shock. During this time Reiko has also broken the news to Prof. Oak and his assistant, Tracey Sketchit. Tracey fainted as well but, came around right afterwards. The aged professor, Samuel Oak closed his eyes and sighed in relief when he heard the news. Leaving his assistant to manage the lab, Oak came over to see the two trainers for himself. After reassuring Ash that his mother would be fine the professor tried to get some answers out of Ash. "Professor, I don't want to go through it more than once. Reiko's already told me that I'll have to make an official statement to Kanto's Prime Minister and the Indigo League. When we, you can come with us so you can hear it for yourself." Leaving is at that, Ash goes upstairs to check on his old room. Meanwhile, Reiko and Prof. Oak have some tea and start to cook up a nice dinner for them. After seeing that his room had been left unchanged, Ash slowly heads downstairs. Before revealing himself he surreptitiously eavesdrops on a private conversation between his old friend and the professor.

"Things are dangerous outside of Pallet Town Reiko, and I need your help to keep Ash here. He's just gotten back and once the legal junk is out of the way, he's going to need a real job. I can give him that, he can work at my lab and he'll be able to support his mother. Delia has been living on charity for the past several years; she wasn't able to keep her job due to grief." Feeling a flare of anger at this last comment, Reiko responds with, "Where are my parents? They've got plenty of money to spare; giving to charity isn't something new to them." Grimacing, Prof. Oak answers her, "Your parents are in Saffron now; Silph Co. is working on a major research project vital to a very dangerous issue that's plaguing the world right. The same issue that I don't want Ash getting involved in." Giving the old man a calculated look Reiko inquires as to the dangerous issue. At this point, Ash listens even more carefully.

"Two years ago, a number of individuals came forward to say that they had been attacked by pokémon, sexually attacked. As the outrage began pouring out others stepped forward to say that they also slept with their pokémon, however, in their cases it was voluntary. Since then many have chosen to take sides on the issue. The main camps are those that see nothing wrong with consensual sex with pokémon and some of those say it is more enjoyable than sex with other humans, on the other side are those who abhor any acts of "pokephilia" and claim it a horrific crime. Even some Gym Leaders have picked sides. Your parents have convinced enough people that Silph Co. can investigate the matter and it is based on the researches conclusion that any laws may be made. As for me and several other prominent individuals we are staying out of the conflict." As the professor concludes his speech Ash's expression of profound shock grows and Reiko gets increasingly pensive. Minutes pass before either Ash or Reiko responds. "You don't want Ash connected with madness because it will hurt him if these acts are made illegal and the whole situation is very inflammatory, right? So, I'm guessing that those who support this "pokephilia" have been forced into hiding and violent fights have broken out between these factions." Giving a quick yes, Oak asks her once more to help keep Ash in Pallet Town. Turning pensive once more Reiko answers with, "Neither one of us has the right to decide what Ash does with his life, only he does. However if Ash does choose to travel I will stay with for your peace of mind. Also, I'll make it a point to have him call in to his mother every so often. Of course, all this is provided that Ash decides to go traveling again, which he may not." Oak quickly takes this offer knowing that Ash will be safer if he is not alone. Just then all three hear a quiet moan from the living room. _Mom, she's awake!_ Ash thinks with excitement and trepidation. The three go into the living room to see Delia Ketchum slowly pulling herself off the couch. The first thing she sees is her son's Pikachu twitching his ears and looking at her with concern while pointing in the direction of Ash. Following the pointing paw, Delia is suddenly confronted with her long lost son. "Oh Ash!" crying out as she races to hug him and make sure he's real.

Preliminary explanations are gotten out of the way as the four of them and Pikachu eat. Quickly accepting that her son is alive in sitting in a chair across from her, Delia has one major question to ask. "Ash, what _exactly_ happened to that Cyrus?" Prof. Oak turns a stern gaze on the young man while Reiko closes her eyes, leans back in her chair and sighs in sympathy. Pikachu takes the tense break in the atmosphere to jump and to Ash's shoulder and tries to console him. Steadying himself with multiple deep breaths Ash tries to swallow his revulsion at the tragic memories.

_As I got pulled into the Distortion World something caused me to black out. When I came around I saw Cyrus not too far away using the powers he stole from Dialga and Palkia to attack Giratina. It looked like Cyrus might have been able to take Giratina's powers as well when something really weird happened. I suddenly got so angry at Cyrus, I-I-I felt like I … wanted to kill him. My vision turned crimson, blood red, that was the scariest feeling I've ever felt. Then my vision suddenly cleared and then, Giratina was covered by a crimson aura. It used a move I've never seen before, it turned black and disappeared, then a shadow of itself went right through Cyrus, it went through him at least twenty times. When Giratina showed back up again two things appeared in the air, a diamond surrounded by a blue aura and a pearl surrounded by a pink one. Cyrus was on his back on a piece of floating ground, the same one I was on. Two different colored streams of light began to come out of his body; they came from his ears, eyes, nose, mouth and even the pores on his body. The blue stream went to the diamond while the pink ones went to the pearl. Cyrus started to reach for the two orbs, the Adamant Orb and the Lustrous Orb, I guess he was going to use them to get his powers back. I saw a shiny yellow prism-like orb next to my foot, and then I could suddenly hear three voices in my head. They were begging me to stop Cyrus for good. I picked up that third orb and walked over to Cyrus. I think I saw Giratina nod to me, and then I gripped the orb with both hands, kneeled down and drove it into Cyrus' head._

By the time Ash has finished, he's in tears and so is Pikachu. Mrs. Ketchum is profoundly shocked and regrets ever forcing her son to reveal what he had done, though not without feeling deeply disturbed that her baby could kill so easily. Prof. Oak, however, seems glad that Ash had helped the three dragons even though he thinks to himself, _If only it hadn't come down to that, why did Giratina force a young boy, a child to do such a heinous act?_ Reiko, for her part, is impressed. "Not many people would have been able to do that. Most would have been too scared of Giratina to help it. As for the diamond and the pearl, Dialga has always been associated and represented by diamond and the same it true for Palkia and pearls. That third orb must be connected with Giratina; unfortunately the only legends left for Giratina are those describing it as a monster. As for Cyrus, you gave him a quick merciful death, if he had faced trial, he would have been torn apart by an angry mob on the first day." Saying this last bit with a harsh look, Reiko is able to give Ash some solace for his act. Just as his grief is about to overwhelm him, is mother squeezes him tightly. Nodding seriously, Prof. Oak tells him that, "I'll inform the appropriate authorities about this in the most judicious of terms. After all, if you had not obeyed the wishes of the Dragon Trio they might very well have destroyed you along with Cyrus right then and there." This, his mother's hug and Reiko's obvious admiration of him are sufficient to banish dark thought away.

The next few days pass uneventfully for Pallet Town. Reiko stays at the house her parents own in town and has is waiting to see what she will do next. Ash has reacquainted himself with all his other pokémon, even those who he had released previously have returned to be with him. Thinking carefully, Ash has made a major decision. Coming to breakfast Friday morning he announces to his mother, "Mom, I'm going to go traveling again. I want to compete in the Indigo Conference one last time. If I can't win there, then I'll see if that offer to be a Frontier Brain is still open. If neither one of those works then I'll get a traditional job here in Pallet." Saying the last part with distaste Ash awaits his mother's answer. Setting her cup down, she closes her eyes and takes a deep breath. Looking at her son with her heart in her eyes she tells him, "I want you to be happy Ash. As much as I fear losing you again if you travel I know that you can take care of yourself. It makes me even happier that you now have a specific goal rather than just trying to become a pokémon master. However, I don't want you traveling with only your pokémon; therefore you have my permission to go only if Reiko goes with you." Looking at his mother quizzically, Ash doesn't get the reason for the last bit. Seeing her son's confusion, Mrs. Ketchum says, "Reiko is extremely dependable and she has the latest technology so with her around you'll be able to call be every few days. That way I won't have to worry about where you are or what you're doing. There are few people has skilled as Reiko is when it comes to dealing with dangerous situations so, since you most likely will get in at least a few, she is the perfect partner to have. She also has a _very_ impressive battle record and her pokémon are well raised." Understanding Ash goes off to convince Reiko to come with him.

As he arrives at the mansion on the opposite side of town from Prof. Oak's lab, he finds two massive pokémon; both of them double the size of normal members of their species. He recognizes one of them as Queena, Reiko's huge Aerodactyl. The other, a giant green saurian is unknown to him. Neither giant seems to take any notice of him as he goes up to knock on the door. The door is opened by a Slowking who points him to the library. As he looks around the mansion he realizes that there is at least one of every known species of pokémon short of the legendary ones. On the opposite end of the house there is a massive tank for the purely aquatic pokémon. Slowly overcoming his awe he stumbles into the library to find Reiko in a maid's outfit with a flared skirt. Seeing her in such a getup and dusting stuff while humming some nonsense tune causes Ash to burst out laughing at the sight. Hearing the sound, she turns around and glares at the male and growls a foul oath, "Slowking." Meanwhile, out by the door the said Slowking is silently gwuaffing at how easy it was to pull a prank on his trainer.

By the time Ash has managed to stop laughing and get his breath back, Reiko as already changed into a plain blue/green shirt, jeans and sandals. Sighing in frustration, she re-enters the library to find her male companion lounging on a loveseat with a stupid grin on his face. Rolling her eyes skyward, Reiko sits down in a fancy armchair and picks up a book on the small table nearby. "Do you need something Ash?" she asks in exasperation as the grin still hasn't left his face. His expression finally turning serious he looks Reiko straight in the eye and tells her, "I've decided to go another round at the Indigo League; however, my mom doesn't want me to be with just my team. She wants you to go with me for safety precautions. So, will you come?" Looking off to the side as if making some mental deliberations, Ash is forced to wait a few minutes for the answer. Nodding once she says, Yes, I'll go. Do you know what pokémon you're going to take with you? You do know that Gary has that old Pidgeot of your, right?" Looking at her quizzically, Ash makes it plain that he didn't know. Stalling the obvious follow-up question, Reiko tells him that, "After you went missing Gary ended up teaming up with your Pidgeot to look for you. Eventually, they caught the eye of Agatha in Viridian City and she bamboozled him and the League officials into making Gary Gym Leader in Viridian."

Giving a quick nod to show that he's okay with that, Ash goes on to tell her that he doesn't know what pokémon he will take with him besides Pikachu. While considering this, Ash begins to make some preliminary plans for how to tackle the Gyms in Kanto.

_Sorry for the long delay, I really don't have any excuse for it. If any of your want to participate here's your chance. Which pokémon should Ash take with him? Which order should he tackle the gyms? You the reader get to decide, please put your choices in your review. To help you with this here is some info compiled in one spot. I will list all of Ash's pokémon including the one that he is speculated to catch in upcoming Japanese episodes. Besides this pokémon and possibly Pikachu all of his pokémon are fully evolved. I am also willing to put the Larvitar he met in Johto and the Riolu he saved from Hunter J in his team._

_Charizard-Fire/Flying_

_Blastoise-Water_

_Venusaur-Grass/Poison_

_Butterfree-Bug/Flying_

_Kingler-Water_

_Snorlax-Normal_

_Primeape-Fighting_

_Lapras-Water/Ice_

_Donphan-Ground_

_Infernape-Fire/Fighting_

_Staraptor-Normal/Flying_

_Torterra-Grass/Ground_

_Tauros-Normal_

_Muk-Poison_

_Sceptile-Grass_

_Glalie-Ice_

_Gliscor-Ground/Flying_

_Heracross-Bug/Fighting_

_Noctowl-Normal/Flying_

_Feraligatr-Water_

_Meganium-Grass_

_Typhlosion-Fire_

_Torkoal-Fire_

_Crawdaunt-Water/Dark_

_Swellow-Normal/Flying_

_Floatzel-Water_

_Gible-Dragon/Ground_

_ (This pokémon is un-evolved it you choose to pick it)_


	4. Chapter 4

_Sorry about the long wait for an update, college and work came up. This chapter will explain a little more about Reiko and her family history. Nothing will be explicit except for emotions of the characters. Ash's team will also be decided at the end of this chapter._

Pokémon Revolution

Adulthood

Leaf in the Wind

Two young adults sit in an ornate drawing room within the Blueleaf Pallet Mansion. Old friends, Ash Ketchum and Reiko Blueleaf are enjoying each other's presence. The majority of their conversation concerns Reiko and her journey. "You know, I never can remember all the details of your family's history, guess I've been out of school to long. Ha, ha." Ash ends off bitterly. Giving her old friend a small sad smile Reiko goes off into an explanation that is common knowledge throughout the world.

_A powerful group of warlords united to bring an end to the constant in-fighting throughout Kanto to stop the seemingly endless march of the armies of Pokelantis. This island empire may have been involved in a last ditch attempt to stave off collapse. But so far no one had been able to stop their advance. In the north, theocratic Sinnoh was just far enough out of reach to be badly affected. The Confederacy of Hoenn was too far in the south to suffer any real damage. As Johto, Fiore, Almia, Orre and the Orange Archipelago suffered multiple losses, nine individuals united together to halt the advance of their hated enemy. These individuals are known only as; Lord Boulder, Lady Cascade, Lord Thunder, Lady Marsh, Lady Rainbow, Lady Soul, Lord Volcano, Lord Earth and their leader a man known only as Indigo. Together they united Kanto under the Indigo Empire._

_ After defeating the hordes of Pokélantis, Indigo built a massive palace on top of a plateau, making it his capital. His eight generals set up their home villages as bases for their respective armies. As later kings arose they began to build a massive state. Eventually Indigo's seventh descendant took the title of Indigo Emperor King, as Kanto, Johto, Fiore, Almia and the Orange Archipelago were incorporated. Three generations later, after the mysterious Aura Guardians became the personal soldiers of the Indigo, a growing group of Aura Hunters attacked the children of the Guardians just outside the palace itself. Fleeing the Emperor's rage the murderers went to Orre, the Land of Criminals. Using an ancient power passed down from Indigo himself, the ability to dominate and control the minds of any living being, Indigo Emperor King Shaktil IV united with the Legendary Beasts of Johto and called up a huge army of pokémon to purge Orre of the criminal scum who had infected the land. This two year war brought Orre under the dominion of Indigo Plateau._

_ Over the course of seven thousand years, as the modern world emerged, the Royal family gave up much of their power to serve as permanent figure heads and the last guards against anarchy, should such an event occur. The present monarch, Indigo Emperor King Sol, is the father of Reiko Blueleaf and part owner of Silph Co. with his wife, Ariel. In the modern world the Gym Leaders of Kanto serve in similar capacities to the ancient generals under Indigo. The Champion of Kanto and his/her Elite Four serve as the monarch's Advisory Council. Currently Kanto has neither Champion nor Elite Four. A similar system exists in the Johto region. Orre, having been turned into a wasteland during the war is mostly ignored by everyone. The Orange Crew, lead by Drake, are the government of their islands. The heads of the Ranger Unions in Fiore and Almia respectively are that region's leaders._

As the two friends continue talking, Reiko tells Ash some of the highlights of her journey. "Well, you remember that I got started two days before you and Gary, I started out with a special Porygon my dad gave me and a very old Bulbasaur that my great-grandfather had found. In order to make my mom happy my dad drove me to Viridian, where I was able to get some clothes that were fit for travel rather than that stupid black dress mom put me in." saying this last bit with a grimace. As the conversation continues, Ash is amazed at Reiko's exploits.

_Heading out to Lavender Town to get a ghost before facing Sabrina, Reiko comes across a gaggle of young trainers following a boy about a year younger than our heroine. Seeing what he thinks is another weak girl, he saunters over and scoffing asks her how many badges she had. Upon hearing that she only had three at the time; the boy loudly brags about his six badges and says that girls are too weak to be real trainers. Reiko had planned on ignoring the punk and would've walked away had it not been for one thing. His gaggle of fan boys started calling her weak too. "Fine then loud mouth, put your money where your mouth is and let's battle. Two-on-two, no time limit and I'll let you call out your pokémon first." She ends off coyly. Unable to stand being taunted by a girl, especially a girl with fewer badges than him, he puffs up in anger sends out a Poliwhirl._

_ Smirking openly she calls out her most powerful pokémon, Ven the Ivysaur, not bothering herself with common courtesy, she unleashes the first move, "Quick Ven, hit it with Magical Leaf." The reptilian proceeds to launch a barrage of glowing, multi-colored leaves form the bud on his back with his target being the blue tadpole pokémon who is shivering just slightly at its knees. The reason for this is that this pokémon is not only at a type disadvantage but is having to face off against a creature who has not a shred of mercy in its bearing. Easily taken down by just one attack the water type appears to be affected by fright just as much as by the attack. With its trainer and his fans in shock over this speedy loss, the boy puffs up even further and calls out his last pokémon, telling it to use psybeam. Switching from surprise at such a quick win to indignation to his tactics, Reiko withdraws Ven in favor of a more suitable pokémon, her Slowpoke._

_ The slothful pink creature is hit head on by the rainbow colored beam and seems to be unaffected by it. Its opponent is a Butterfree. Seeing this, Reiko dons a ghoulish grin and decides to go for another quick victory. "Slowpoke, wrap this up with flamethrower." Her opponent gasps along with his fan club since Slowpoke is a water type. The pink creature raises his head and exhales a torrent of flames at the poor bug type. This also seals her victory … again. Seeing two of his team beaten so easily, the boy suddenly drops to the ground and starts wailing. Taken aback Reiko is too surprised to do anything more than blink stupidly. Putting his Butterfree back in its pokéball the boy runs away still crying. His fans quickly disappear._

_ Turning to her Slowpoke she comments on this strange turn of events. "You know, he should have been a lot stronger, I mean he had six badges. I only have three. He must have been lucky to get this far. But then, with that temper tantrum he may have just guilt-tripped the Gym Leaders into giving him those badges, what do you think Spiro?" In answer her Slowpoke, Spiro, gazes into the horizon. Reiko follows his gaze dwelling on the real significance of the badges._

"Well after this and a few similar incidents in Lavender Town I had an epiphany. I realized two things then, one; I wanted to be the best trainer and two; badges were not proof enough. From that I realized that organized competitions, like the League Tournaments, were enough either. I haunted Lavender Town for several days trying to figure out a way to prove my strength beyond any doubt. While there I saw a televised match between two elite trainers and saw just what I was looking for." Leaving her audience to contemplate this, Reiko heads off to the kitchen for lunch. With Ash still puzzling the matter Reiko laughs softly. As the two humans and a Pikachu eat Reiko continues her narrative. "After that I knew that the only way I could achieve my goal was by defeating the most powerful individuals in the world. From this I began to search for all information I could find on my new opponents, The Legendary Pokémon. This also led to two issues for me. One, I needed to build a diverse team of super powered pokémon to battle with, and two; I had to learn everything possible about all of Earth's legends. That led me to become, in a way, an explorer and researcher. Right now I am regarded as the world's foremost authority on legendary pokémon and most ancient cultures." Looking upon his old friend with a newfound awe, Ash can't help to marvel. It is at the point that he recalls a prominent aspect of his friend's personality. "Reiko, I know that you shouldn't have been hanging around Mt. Silver without a real reason. You should already be a Pokémon Master by now, what on earth could you be searching for? You still have that look on you. That look of wanting, like your life isn't complete."

Smiling openly at her friend, the Indigo Princess takes another drink and gives her reply. "You're right; I am still searching for something, three big things actually. The first is fairly easy to understand, it has to do with personal feelings and family duty, I need to find a husband. I can't rule as Indigo Empress Queen with a husband to help produce heirs, that is written law actually; I have to do that to rule. The second is that I haven't defeated all the legends; I've only beaten a few. The third is connected with the second, it involves a very old prophecy, the oldest I've ever come across." Seeing the awe on Ash and Pikachu's faces Reiko gives an explanation.

"Deep into the ancient past the legendary pokémon were beset by an unknown fiend, an evil so malign that it is only spoken of indirectly. This evil sought to kill the legendary pokémon and make itself god-emperor of all things. In order to protect themselves, the legendaries scoured the whole world in search of some ultimate protection. Eventually they realized that their best protection lay in binding their souls to another being, that would ensure that they would be reborn if they were ever killed. They also saw that the Terror, their enemy as the legends call it, considered the primitive humans of that time to be weak and not worth its attention. The Legendary Pokémon then decided to bind their souls to humans. These humans would then serve as the Avatars of the Legendary Pokémon. It appears that this has continued to this day with the Legendaries picking a new avatar when the previous one dies." Sighing in barely perceptible grief, Reiko pauses in her tale to gather her wits.

"Most people believe that the Terror was destroyed long ago or that it is sealed in an unreachable prison. In my travels I found a society that worshipped the Terror. Within their writings was the prison-tomb of their god. They worshipped out of fear and also gave offerings to keep the god in its prison-tomb. Shortly after convincing the villagers that I meant no harm, a group of mercenaries arrived. They forced the High Priest to give them the location of where the Terror is said to lie. I would have stopped them the moment they showed themselves but the whole village begged me to stay hidden. I was regarded as some sort of savior to them. The mercenaries went to the place while I secretly followed them. The leader offered his own sacrifice to the Terror, a living sacrifice of blood. Those _heathens _freed the Terror!

"I leaped out of my hiding place with Porygon-Z at my side. As we watched a hideous mass of white, black, orange and purple rise up out of the ground I ordered Porygon-Z to unleash her most powerful attack, Beam Cannon, an amalgamation of all the beam attacks that she knows. The move seemed to be able to hurt the creature but it wasn't enough. Then a series of bright flashes blinded me and those monsters used it to make their escape with the Terror. The village nursed me back to health and begged me to re-seal their god or kill it.

"I believe that the Terror intends to finish what it started all those years ago. It will go after the legendary pokémon and their avatars. I brought this to the attention of the Leagues and they agreed that the avatars had to be protected. I now have the mission of identifying the avatars and getting them to safe areas before the Terror and its mercenaries do."

Looking once more in awe, Ash decides that he will do everything he can to help. Seeing his determination, Reiko smiles discreetly. Turning the discussion to lighter matters Reiko wants to know what pokémon Ash will use for his upcoming gym battles. "Well, I know what kind of pokémon I'm going to be facing so I really out to battle according to type." Nodding in agreement Reiko lets Ash know of a new rule that has recently been established. "You ought to know that the Leagues allow every trainer to carry a partner pokémon. It is a pokémon that is not one of the six on your team but can be outside of its pokéball and stay with you." Grinning broadly this lets Ash choose the perfect team. "For my fist two gym battles both are weak against grass types so, I will use Venusaur, Meganium, Sceptile, Torterra and keep Gible around for training and Charizard for traveling purposes. Pikachu will, of course, be my partner." Openly smiling Reiko tells Ash what pokémon she will be carrying.

Ash's Team for the Pewter City and Cerulean City Gym battles with Pikachu as partner

Venusaur-Grass/Poison

Meganium-Grass

Sceptile-Grass

Torterra-Grass/Ground

Gible-Dragon/Ground

Charizard-Fire/Flying

Reiko's Current Team with Porygon-Z as partner

Ven the Venusaur

Kible the Electivire

Kairu the Dragonite

Hera the Houndoom

Spokes the Slowking

Rook the Lucario

As the two friends close out the day Ash starts to think of the pokémon he will use in the League Tournament. Charizard and Pikachu are definites. Sceptile ought to come in handy for sure. As for a water type, either Blastoise or Floatzel will do. Glalie and Gliscor, I'll probably want to use too. Getting drunk with drowsiness, Ash just follows Reiko. Unfortunately, this is to her room. Seeing Ash behind her, Reiko is too tired to care and pushes him onto her bed while she goes to take a shower. After getting out and putting on a large shirt and panties to sleep in, Reiko falls into her bed and conks out. Taking a cue from his trainer, Pikachu makes himself comfortable on the foot of the bed. The last conscious thought any of them has is this Silk!


	5. Chapter 5

Pokémon Revolution-Adulthood

Trial of Friendship-Pidgeot

As a thin ray of dawn slowly comes through the window in Reiko's room, she slowly lifts her mind from the hazy fog of sleep. As she does so, three thoughts enter her sleep befuddled mind. The first is that during the night Ash has crawled up to hold her close. The second is that something is poking her. The third thought is that Ash needs a bath. Quickly getting fed up with the present circumstances, Reiko plunges her elbow into large heat source behind her. Hearing a loud "Oomph!" followed by a coughing fit, Reiko viscously responds with, "Get up and go take a bath already. You smell like a Muk." Ash on the other hand only heard "go", "bath", and "Muk" following the pain that roused him.

As he slumps off to the nearby shower, Reiko is hit with the revelation that Ash will need a towel and some clothes to change into. Heading off to her father's closet, she also considers what to eat for breakfast. Getting out of the shower Ash finds a big fluffy towel and some velvet clothes waiting for him. Drying off, Ash sees that he has a black shirt, pants, socks and silk boxers. Still not fully awake Ash puts on them on and goes out to find Reiko. The sight that fully wakes him is his old friend in nothing but a bra and panties. Realizing that she is being watched Reiko looks up to see Ash staring at her agape. Rolling her eyes skyward, Reiko finishes getting dressed. Putting on her standard traveling outfit she tells Ash, "You should head home and get your stuff packed. We should leave in three hours." Shaking his head to clear his thoughts, Ash nods in vague understanding.

When he gets home, no one is there. Where's Mom? he thinks in concern. Deciding that a grown woman can take care of herself, Ash washes the clothes he wore yesterday and grabs some breakfast. An hour later, Delia Ketchum still hasn't come home and Ash is almost finished packing. It is at this point that Reiko has come over. With Porygon-Z trailing behind, Reiko asks Ash, "Hey where's your mom?" His expression darkening, Ash curtly answers, "I don't know." Steeling himself with a breath, Ash more lightly asks, "Do you want to head out now? I was thinking that we could walk to Viridian City. It's not that far away." "Sure, why not?" Reiko responds jovially. At this point Reiko convinces Ash that they really ought to plan out there journey. Nodding his agreement, Ash starts to think of the distances between cities plus how long it will take for him to earn the badges.

Thinking of similar things, Reiko throws out this idea. "Well it won't take us that long to walk to Viridian City so we should get that by late this afternoon. Unless you want to challenge Gary then, we can leave the next day. We should use your Charizard and my Kairu to bypass the Viridian Forest. We ought to do the same thing to get to Cerulean. Otherwise it could take days to get past Mt. Moon and the League Tournament is only six months away, in December. We should fly to Vermillion as well. It will probably be okay to walk to Saffron, Celadon and Fuchsia. After that we should fly back to Pallet Town and swim to Cinnabar Island. After that we can fly to Viridian and let you get that last badge. From there we'll take that trail that goes directly to Indigo Plateau." Agreeing with this, Ash now has just one thing on his mind, _Mom_. Guessing at his reluctance, Reiko hands him a camcorder. "Use this to leave your mom a message and then we can head out." Smiling broadly Ash takes the device and leaves his mother this message of him and Reiko. "Hey Mom, just wanted to let you know that yesterday was real. Since you're not here right now I'm just leaving you a video note. Reiko and I should be in Viridian City later this afternoon; I'll call you once we get to there. Love you Mom, see you in a few months. Indigo Plateau here we come!" he ends off joyfully with Reiko, Pikachu and Porygon-Z waving in the background. With this done, Ash sets up the camcorder so his mom can watch the message and then, the two humans and their pokémon head off to Viridian City.

--/Location-Viridian City, Kanto/--

Despite all of his skill with pokémon, Gary Oak is very much lacking in the skills needed for situations like this. "Forrest, you know that as a Gym Leader and a friend of your brother that I have to tell him where you are. Even more, you could have gotten hurt, what if Team Rocket had decided to attack you and take you hostage? They would have been able to blackmail your brother into giving up Pewter. You behaved irresponsibly and you know it." At this Forrest Slade, the brother of Brock Slade the Gym Leader of Pewter City hangs his head in shame. Standing before the Viridian Gym Leader, Forrest is lectured despite his protestations of having powerful pokémon with him and having found two friends to travel with. Finally thinking about Forrest's arguments Gary is forced to concede the Forrest wasn't_ that_ irresponsible.

"Alright Forrest, I won't tell your brother, you will. Now what pokémon do you and your new friends have? Your brother will most likely demand that you return to Pewter so, I need to make sure you'll be safe." After this Gary learns this, Forrest Slade's current team is Steelix, Crobat, Marshtomp, Geodude, Ludicolo and Forretress, with Toxicroak as his companion. His new friends are two trainers from the Johto region, Lyra and Kazunari. Lyra has a Girafarig, a Meganium, am Azumarill, a Sudowoodo, a Hitmontop and a Flareon. Kazunari has a Feraligatr, a Garchomp, a Sunflora, an Ampharos, a Skarmory, a Furret and a Parasect for a companion.

Still unsure of whether this trio is capable or just lucky, Gary marches Forrest off to his videophone when a series of loud noises break out near the gym. Groaning at what he assumes is another fight between newbie trainers, Gary goes out to check on the noises with Forrest, Lyra and Kazunari following. He is met with a sight that he never expected.

"You bumbling oaf! You almost got us lost. What is it with men and their inability to ask for _directions_?" A young woman in a white hat, blue shirt and a red skirt is shrieking this at the man standing opposite her. Flushed with anger, the man yells "We got here didn't we? What do you have to complain about? And besides, your sense of direction wasn't much better than mine. We're here, be happy." Recognizing two of his oldest friends, including one who was supposed to be dead, Gary shrieks in a high, squeaky voice "Ash!"

Turning at this unexpected sound, Ash and Reiko see that a crowd of people has gathered around them. Drawing up straight, Ash asks, "Were we _that_ loud?" With this, Porygon-Z throws her "wings" up and spins her head around saying, "Yes, You were _that loud!"_ Hearing an artificial pokémon speak human shocks everyone but Reiko. Turing her head to glare at her sidekick, Reiko complains, "Oh, so now you decide to talk. You've been silent for ever since we pulled Ash out of that pond. You know, considering all info you've downloaded over the years, you could've plotted out our path for us? Then we would've gotten here two hours ago!" She ends off her brief diatribe glaring at Ash once again. Puffing up like a Qwilfish, Ash is about to go off again on Reiko when Gary tells them to come inside, in his newfound squeaky voice.

As Ash, Reiko along with Forrest and his friends enter Gary's office inside the Gym, Forrest, Lyra and Kazunari marvel over Ash's miraculous survival. After calming himself Gary demands an explanation. Seeing Ash's countenance darken, Reiko answers Gary. "Look, here's how it went down. About five days ago I was resting by that pond just off the fork leading towards Mt. Silver and Silver Town. Some of my pokémon picked up a weird disturbance in the water. My Slowbro went down and found a portal from the Distortion World, Ash and Pikachu came out of it. The next day we went into Silver Town to get the legal paperwork started. Ash is a registered Trainer and he is going for the Kanto badges again. We have already been to Pallet Town; we left there this morning and just got into town." Giving Gary and the others time to digest this, Reiko gives Ash a long, pointed look which says, _"Don't bring up anything else unless I say it's safe. Got it?"_ With an imperceptible nod, Ash sits down and asks for info about how the gyms are run now.

Deciding that Ash really is back, especially since Reiko is with him, Gary goes into an explanation on the gyms. "Alright, in every region now, there are eight official gyms that can be defeated to gain entry into a League Tournament. If you don't gather all eight badges you can enter Elimination Rounds during the month before the start of the next tournament. Those rounds exist mainly for those who live near the tournaments and those who enter technical institutes. A major change in the gyms is that you have to earn the right to challenge a Gym Leader. Every gym has a qualifying task that has to be done in order to ask the Leader for a battle to earn the badge. You have to specifically ask for the Leader's badge in order to get it. Otherwise it's just a normal battle. Here at the Viridian Gym challengers must prove their knowledge of pokémon, _in an oral test_." He says this last part with a sadistic grin at Ash. Throwing his head back and groaning, Ash regrets not studying more.

Rolling her eyes at her learning challenged friend, Reiko reminds Ash that, "Ash, you should call your mother now." Sobering up, Ash asks Gary if he can borrow his phone. Nodding, Gary tells Ash this, "It's over there. Oh, once you get done, there is someone else you need to see." This lends an ominous cast to the atmosphere as the three old friends from Pallet know exactly what Gary means. Following Ash's disappearance, Gary teamed up with Ash's old Pidgeot to search for him, long after everyone but Reiko gave up.

Knowing that he has a real challenge ahead of him, Ash has to steel himself for what's coming. Calling home, his mother is overjoyed to see him safe. Ending the call with a promise to call again once in Pewter, Ash tells his mother "See you later, mom." Stepping up to him Reiko gives Ash a chance to not cry. He still can't bring himself to tell his mom bye, it must sound so final to him. Reiko thinks while Ash composes himself.

With this done Gary leads them all to the lower levels of the gym where is pokémon stay when not battling. One of the most majestic of them then descends with joyful cry. The crested bird lands in front of Ash who steps forward at this. "Pidgeot." He calls softly. Embracing the massive bird, Ash openly cries with no regards to his macho image. Pidgeot also embraces his former trainer, with a wing of course. Breaking away the two beings make direct eye contact for the first time in years. He looks amazing, even more than when he first evolved. Gary really knows how to polish a pokémon's strength. I never could of gotten Pidgeot this far. His happiness is what matters most; I took him as far as I could. I just wasn't the one who could take him all the way but still, if I took him as far as I did when I was younger, I could only have gotten stronger since. These thoughts run through Ash's head while Pidgeot just basks in his former trainer's admiration. "You are looking amazing Pidgeot. You're stronger than ever. Seems like you hooking up with Gary was the best thing." Secure in the pride of his first trainer, Pidgeot squares his gaze on Ash once more and with a look a respect and contentment, flies back to his perch.

Still feeling the tension in the air, Gary breaks it by saying, "Yeah, Pidgeot can't get much stronger. You really raised him well; I don't even have to train him at all. The only thing I have to do is help him adjust to the slight power increase every time he grows bigger. You could very easily make a career out of breeding battling pokémon." Visibly swelling with pride, Ash gives Gary an Ursaring hug saying, "Thanks, for taking care of him." With Forrest and Kazunari snickering and Reiko getting that glow in her eyes, Gary glosses over the moment by reminding Forrest of his brother.

With a massive whine on Forrest's part the entire group heads back up to Gary's office, and the videophone. While Forrest waits for Brock to answer, Ash readies himself for the next confrontation. "What the h*ll did you think you were doing Forrest? Team Rocket's been attacking all over the place. You were on your own, you could've been hurt." Brock goes off into a large tirade that lasts for several minutes. Ash is waiting for the right time to make his appearance, especially since Brock hasn't let his brother say anything beyond "but". Seeing him hesitating, Reiko takes to childishly poking him in the back. Getting fully fed up with this, Ash stands up and shouts, "All right already!" This draws everyone's attention, including Brock's. Hearing this voice from his past, he fearfully/hopefully asks "Who is that?" Reiko takes the proactive approach at this and shoves Ash's face into the view screen. "ASH!"


End file.
